Jobs
by MeltingInHisGoldenEyes
Summary: They are many ways to describe my job; if you could call it that. I prefer the term escort, the politically correct version.' ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer: I don't own, as much I wish and dream I do.**_

**Jobs**

**BPOV**

**Song: Next Contestant by Nickelback**

_I judge by what she wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing off _

_Of assholes coming onto her_

_Each night seem like its getting worst_

_I wish she would take the night off_

_So I don't have to bite off every asshole coming onto her_

_It happens every night she works_

* * *

They are many ways to describe my job; if you could call it that. I prefer the term escort, the politically correct version. I got paid to give men good nights and days and got a hell of a lot of money in the process. I could be sitting behind a desk in a bland suit looking at my watch every 30 seconds waiting for my next break and still not make as much in a year as I do with one session with my richer customers. I'm intelligent and could have gotten a job at most literary companies and newspapers in the whole of the America but since I started college barley able to pay for water after I had paid the bills I was reminded of a friend's advice. _Sometimes we have to do the things we least agree with to live. _In my case the thing I least agreed with would be selling your body for money.

I logged onto my private messenger and saw one of my usual clients eagerly waiting for me to replay to his conversation. I couldn't bare these conversations but there was no other way to get customers, I posted my information on the internet, men emailed I replayed and these conversations always started off with the words, 'sexy', 'babe' or 'women' whichever they preferred.

_TheMikester: Hey Babe, you free tomorrow... say 3pm, the usual?_

I internally groaned trying to remember the last time I had Mike. As soon as I entered the room I was already being stripped, normally I find at least some pleasure in my clients but he was quick, I had never known a man to release as quickly as Mike can.

Three main rules I abided by in my business; No condoms, no sex. No whips or punishing weapons of any sort. No STD's.

These rules were the only things that kept me sane as I went from one man to another, or men depending on what they felt like.

_ComeAndSeeMyTricks: I've got time for you anytime, Mikester. ;D_

I never understood mens obsession with adding 'ster' to the end of perfectly acceptable names. He logged off quickly without even a polite goodbye, as soon as their problems were sorted they didn't feel the need to interact with me anymore. I opened my planner with a sigh and wrote in Mike's appointment before turning towards today's date.

_Jacob Black, Milton Motel, La Plush, 4pm, Room 34._

I checked my watch and saw I had 30 minutes to get there, if I rushed I could be there in 15. I stood up in my chair and quickly threw on a black skirt and a purple spaghetti strap shirt, I knew from experience what Jacob usually went in the room hoping for. I would give him foreplay and then he would take control and give me a hard fuck. Or what he thought was a hard fuck, in my mind it was a light push, I never came anywhere near a release with any of my costumers, as much as I tried.

As I locked the door to my flat and entered my Aston Martin Vanquish, I closed the door gently and laughed as I pulled out of the car park and entered the busy road. I lived in Seattle but people underestimated my abilities to get from one place to another in the shortest time possible, I knew I would be able to arrive in La Plush within 30 minutes with plenty of time to spare to get ready for Jacob.

I looked in my mirror and wondered. I had never understood men's attraction towards me. In my eyes I was a 'Plain-Jane'; brown hair, brown eyes, 22 years old, 5ft4 and pale skin. Nothing about me was special. I could walk past any girl in the street and point out 100 different reasons as to why they were more beautiful than me.

I pondered this fact as I pulled into the Milton Motel, I parked my car in the far side of the parking lot and looked round. In the corner I saw a silver Volvo, I smiled already knowing who it was, but the rest of the cars were old trunks and cars I never heard of but knew they wouldn't be anywhere near as expensive as my baby. I walked inside and checked my room key from reception I walked into the lift and as the doors were about to close I heard a velvety voice call for me to wait, sounding more than familiar, I smiled. I pressed to button that opened the doors again and waited for the owner of the silky voice to show his face.

The first thing I saw were his long, pale fingers holding the doors so they wouldn't shut on him again. I felt my jaw drop as I finally took in the rest of his angelic body, His hair was dishevelled and flew out in all directions, his skin was pale white but showed such contracted to the emerald of his piercing eyes, his mouth was opened partly but you could see the sparkling, white teeth from behind his pink lips, his jaw line was perfect and his body was just the same... perfect. His rippling muscles stood out from beneath the white of his shirt and you could see his legs were toned even from beneath his dark jeans.

I gulped as I moved a shaking hand towards the wall so I would fall down as my legs turned into jelly. He turned to me from his place at the other side of the elevator, how come I always got like this around him?

"Edward!" I laughed and ran across the tiny space and crushed myself against him. It must be a sin to have a best friend so godly, I thought as I pulled away from him. I heard his light chuckle as he placed me back on my feet.

"Every time I see you I feel like death is waiting around the corner," he said with a smirk and pressed the third floor button.

"You have no idea," I muttered making sure he wouldn't hear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I decided to come say hi to my best mate what's so wrong with that?" I laughed not really caring how he found out where I was staying.

Edward Cullen was my best friend since he stole my colour crayons in kindergarten then tried to make me eat them. Even though it was a long time memory I still hold him to it, as much as he detests it he goes along with most of my plans. Edward was also the only person apart from my clients that knew of my job, and my lifestyle.

I know he doesn't approve of it but not all of us could be doctors at the biggest hospital in Seattle.

"Who you got today Mikester, Jakie or TylerWyler?" he asked with a laugh that could have given my brother, Emmett, a run for his money.

"Shut it Eddiekins," I put my finger against his mouth and tried not to moan against his smooth pout.

"Don't look too upset Bells, I'm sure you've done a hell of a lot more with your fingers than that," a new round of laughs erupted as we landed on the third floor.

"As much as I amuse you I must now depart. I have work to do," I tried as best as possible to be seductive and sway my hips as I walked away from him however I knew all my attempts would be in vain. Edward had been one of the reasons I had started this business, he would never feel the same way about me as I did about him so I may as well turn my passion into something more beneficial.

I knocked lightly on the door before opening it where my lips were attacked by a more vicious pair. I quickly did my usual deal, wrapped my hands in Jacob's shaggy, brown hair and pulled his face closer to mine as he pushed me hard against the wall, his erection already sticking into my stomach, our tongues battled for dominance and we didn't breathe until I was lifting his shirt over his head uncovering the deep planes of muscle on his stomach. I started to trail the lines down as our tongues battled together. I felt the back of my knees hit something soft as my shirt was thrown over his shoulder.

I pulled his face back to mine as I grounded my hips against his erection feeling it get tighter and nearly breaking through the fabric. I slowly unzipped the front zip as I kissed anywhere but his lips, teasing him as his trousers fell to the floor. I heard as low grunt before he pulled my face back up to his as my back hit the soft bed, my skirt was thrown to the floor in another direction, and I tried as hard as I could to memorize all the spots for a quicker departure afterwards.

I pulled his boxers down slowly, straddling his hips, and looked into his eyes as I lowered my head towards his average sized penis. I kissed the top slowly wrapping my tongue around it as the groans erupted from him, I quickly took the whole thing into my hot mouth and started to slowly move my head up and down the end touching the back of my throat with a moan coming from Jacob every time my face went back down. I felt him begin to shake as I quickened my pace his juices spilling into my mouth. I pulled away trying as quickly as possible to swallow the semen before I could start to taste the tangy taste.

I licked my lips and closed my eyes, "Yummy," I moaned which caused my name escape from his lips once more.

I ran my fingers down his sides my mouth back onto his feeling the fight already concluding on that I would win. I thrust my tongue into his mouth harder and ground my hips against his once again growing erection.

I moved my hand down the planes of his chest once again onto wrapped my hands slowly against his excitement. I didn't grip him too hard as I started to move my hand slowly up and down his shaft gaining moans of my name and pleasure escaping his mouth. I remembered from my past sessions with Jacob that usually my hands made him come quicker than any other action. Just as I thought it his body began to shake from pleasure as he exploded onto my hand. I lifted my hand up to my mouth and licked him off making his eyes grow wide.

When I looked back down towards the naked man beneath me saw his eyes closed, "Too tired for another round?" I asked trying my hardest to purr. I saw his head shake lightly before he tossed a condom from bedside table into my hands. I unwrapped it and slowly slid it onto his erected penis a moan escaping his mouth.

Before he could even open his mouth to make another sound escape from hit I pounded onto him hard picking up a fast rhythm to go with the thrust of his hips.

"You're... so... tight," he moaned, "Oh... god!" I blocked my ears from any noises and carried on my work quietly as hid hands reached up to my hardening nipples. I knew he was trying to give me some pleasure but it never worked, never in my life have I ever came. As much as that is a big confession I didn't care about it, I knew only one person would ever be able to give me such waves of pleasure and he was either sitting in his car or in a room listening to some classical music. More than likely Debussy.

I felt the grin slide onto my face as I thought of him and his crooked smile that made me hyperventilate whenever it was shot at me.

I felt Jacob begin to shake once again beneath my working body before he went limp inside me.

My Job was done.

I pulled off Jacob as he shut his eyes and I could hear his steady breathing. I wondered around the room picking up my clothing and throwing them on before calling Edward's phone, I picked up the cash from the counter, checking it. As much I would like to believe I only did this job for the money I knew there was another layer to it; I just wanted to feel needed, wanted, loved.

"Well, that was quick, poor Mikester tired?" he asked into the phone laughing as I shut the door to the room.

"Eddiekins, it was Jakey actually... Mikester is tomorrow," I heard his laughs stop as I pushed the ground floor button and listened to the elevator music during the silence.

"I'm in your car," I heard him say before he hung up. I walked out of the hotel, handing my key to the receptionist before I ran over to my vanquish noticing Edward's Volvo missing from its corner spot.

"I will never know how you do that," I huffed crossing my arms across my chest when I was finally inside.

"What?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking space.

"By the time I'm out, your car is already back in Seattle and you're inside my car," I said looking into his captivating emerald orbs.

"That's for me to know young lady and you to never find out," he laughed as he sped over 100mph, "I love your car," he kissed the wheel as I squealed.

"Stop making out with my car Edward!" I didn't try to rub the mark he had left off; I was too stalker-ish not to want to kiss the same spot later.

"Alice says there is this massive party going on at her house and we have to come!" he said imitating his sisters squeal perfectly causing laughter to erupt from my chest.

We carried on talking and arrived at the house, or should I say mansion, soon after. There was already millions of cars filling up the drive and the streets outside and music blaring from the house. I groaned before getting out of my car.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'll keep you safe," his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled us inside the buzzing house.

It wasn't hard to find Emmett and Rosalie grinding together on the dance floor, the ring glinting from Rose's finger. We looked round for Alice and Jasper, I noticed how Edward kept on grabbing a drink whenever we passed the table and I knew he was now completely drunk as we neared the table again.

"Bella! Edward!" the voice I had been looking for appeared from behind me.

She looked down at Edward's arm that was wrapped around my waist, she raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head. Alice was the only person who knew my feelings for Edward apart from Rose as much as they tried to convince me he loved me to they didn't know the other obstacle in the way.

They thought I was a secretary.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward take another drink and burst out laughing randomly.

"Did you see that episode of Hannah Montana, when she's singing?" his laughter boomed more as Jasper, Alice and I all looked at him confused.

"How many of those has he had?" she asked pointing towards the drink.

"A hell of a lot," I blushed as I felt his lips against my hair as he kissed it and murmured something into it. Alice raised her eyebrow at the action and I shook my head again.

"Come on, Bells," he said as he pulled me up the stairs. I saw Alice whisper something to Jasper as he ran off towards Emmett and Rose and Alice followed us up the stairs.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked as he opened the door to the spare bedroom he usually stayed in and picked me up and put me on the bed.

I looked at him confused as he started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled his trousers off, I started hyperventilating as he stood in front of me in his silk green boxers.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off or do you want me to that, you're the expert?" he asked as he began to move forward, he laughed darkly as he stood over me.

"I'll pay you if you want Isabella, that what everyone else does with you!" He yelled above the noise downstairs and threw a vase from the table against the wall.

"You want money?!" He screamed and threw his wallet on the bed beside me, "Have it all!"

He picked up a picture of us taken in high school and threw it against the wall, I sat frozen staring at his as he smirked at me, " Oh, little prostitute Bella not doing her job?" he fake gasped and the door flew open showing a red face Emmett and three other shocked faces.

"What?" he yelled looking straight at me.

"Oh, you didn't know Emmy, you ickle sister isn't as innocent as he says she is. I cant believe she didn't tell you. You're not a secretary Bells are you?" Edwards laughed as everyone's faces turned towards me. I felt the tears running down my face as Edward picked up another picker of us and threw it against the wall.

"SHE FUCKS ANYTHING THAT MOVES!" he screamed picking up another photo only to be restrained by Jasper.

"TELL THEM!" he yelled from Jaspers arms, "TELL THEM ABOUT JAKEY TODAY AND MIKESTER TOMORROW!"

"TELL THEM!" his voice seemed to echo through the silence of the room even through the party downstairs.

"I-I'm A-An Es-Escort," I stuttered quietly.

The whole room was silent apart from Edward's laugh, "Escort! Sure, all you do is get paid to fuck people, YOU'RE A PROSTITUTE!" he burst out laughing again as the tears flooded down my cheeks.

"Aw, little Bellsies is crying. WELL HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU THINK I CRIED OVER YOU!" he screamed at my confused face, pulling away from Jasper and throwing another frame at the wall, "HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE NEED YOU TO LOVE ME BACK!"

I felt my heart stop and beat quicker than ever before.

"YOU ARE MY LIFE AND YOU DESTROYED ME!" he yelled and flipped the desk in the corner completely upside down, the contents spilling out and falling off. I heard the whimpers from the door as he snapped the bed frame.

"You go anywhere near her Cullen and I kill you," I heard Emmett growl from the door.

Edward burst out laughing, booming against the downstairs noise, "Kill me?" he asked, "I'm already dead." He laughed again as he ran straight through the glass separating the room and the balcony standing on the ledge.

"NO EDWARD DON'T!" I heard Alice scream and I heard her voice break threw her tears.

Edward continued to laugh as he turned back round facing the garden, "I love you Bells!" he screamed into the night and waved at us. Emmett ran towards him trying to pull him back inside but instead it just caused him to jump out quicker. His melodic laughs quickly replaced by the screams that filled the room and the garden.

**4 Months Later**

My alter ego had died.

Suzie Smith was gone forever.

I now did work as a secretary for the Seattle Times. I am working my way up the business ladder.

By day I was Isabella Swan sat behind a desk writing articles for Seattle's leading newspaper.

By night I was Bells laying next to her comatosed love while she wept herself into the unconsciousness.

It was now 11pm and I lay beside the still Edward. Alice hadn't talked to me since it happened, she blamed me for making him jump, Jasper would come in and politely ask me to leave so Alice could come in, Rose didn't blame me but she couldn't look at me every time she saw me she would wince and not look back, Emmett was still confused as to why I had become an escort but I couldn't talk to him and explain.

I didn't talk.

I couldn't talk.

I only ever spoke to the sleeping figure at my side threw my tears.

I loved him and he loved me I just didn't know it when it mattered.

I prayed every night that he would wake up but my dreams were never fulfilled.

My drooping eyes closed and I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Bells?" I heard a small velvety voice whisper from behind me, my eyes quickly flashed open and towards the figure that should be asleep by my side. I lifted my hand up to touch his cheek to make sure he was real as he laughed.

"Don't cry," I heard him whisper as he wiped my tears and pulled me towards his chest. "Shh, it's going to be alright. What happened?" he asked, his emerald eyes glistening with confusion.

"You don't remember?" I heard my small voice whimper.

"I remember getting really drunk at Alice's amazing party," he laughed and I felt myself giggle at his Alice impression.

"Y-you j-jumped," I said with a shiver, if he didn't remember anything passed the drinks then he wouldn't remember telling me he loved me. After this we would go back to normal Bella and Edward not the real Bella and Edward I wanted us to be.

I not sure what made me do it but I suddenly threw myself on him so my lips crashed against his in a tender, loving kiss. I pulled away before I would do anything I would regret and put our forehead's together, "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan," he said placing a light kiss against my lips.

He laughed against my hair and I looked up at him, "Now where did that all suddenly come from?"

* * *

_I judge by what she wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing off _

_Of assholes coming onto her_

_Each night seem like its getting worst_

_I wish she would take the night off_

_So I don't have to bite off every asshole coming onto her_

_It happens every night she works_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think ;D_**

**_edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever_**


End file.
